


blanket

by cravatty (averyblue)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, domestic fluff i think?, implied soonwoo, mentions of other members - Freeform, side minshua bc i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyblue/pseuds/cravatty
Summary: Wonwoo has to write a long essay. Soonyoung stays close to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minshuas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minshuas/gifts).



> i hope i didn't fail in writing soonwoo bc this is my first time writing them orz also sorry if i had any grammar issues, i'll edit it soon (after i do my hw XD)
> 
> also happy birthday [minshuas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/minshuas/pseuds/minshuas)! i know you love soonwoo very much so i hope i didn't butcher this XD thank you for writing such awesome fanfics ;w;
> 
> idea stemmed from my interest in the special theory of relativity (aka i'm a nerd orz) and how i wanted to write wonwoo!
> 
> (also wonwoo and soonyoung are like 3rd years in uni here, joshua too bc he went on an exchange program in america so he's held back a school year)

It was one thing to write for leisure, another out of requirement. And while Wonwoo often experienced both at the same time, writing for this semester-end project seemed to drain him more than he expected. At a minimum of eight thousand words, his professor expected him to weave an elaborate picture of the ties between philosophy and the theory of relativity. He leaned more onto literature, seeing as it was his degree, but he was lucky enough to have friends who had an idea or two about Einstein’s noteworthy theory… or just simply cared about him. There were Vernon and Minghao, who had given him websites and papers on it, and Soonyoung, who would explain them in layman. Jun and Jihoon would discuss with him until Wonwoo had points to talk about. Seungkwan and Seokmin were present to remind Wonwoo to eat and sleep properly, and Mingyu would sometimes sneak him coffee, his favorite brew on-the-house (or rather, on Mingyu), when the boy sensed Wonwoo needed it.

He started it mid-semester, just days after his assigned topic was announced. But despite his consistent pace in collecting ideas and absorbing the concepts, his outline was still unfinished and the body still barren with words, and he had less than a month left to finish everything. At least, he thought, his introduction was done and only in need of polishing.

He started bringing his laptop around more until it practically became a functioning limb during his breaks. Hours in the library previously spent reading books while Soonyoung exaggerated suffering with equations and engineering to humor Wonwoo every now and then now became Wonwoo typing away while Soonyoung, concerned, would tell him to take a break every now and then. “Don’t let your eyesight get any worse,” he would joke, or, “Give your keyboard a break!” Wonwoo would smirk, and Soonyoung would laugh until library assistant Joshua would pass by and raise a brow at them.

Sometimes it would be Mingyu instead of Soonyoung, and Wonwoo would try his best to avoid getting distracted by Mingyu weeping about how he still couldn’t get ‘that cute library assistant’s’ attention. “Go ask Joshua to help you find a book,” was what he had suggested a week ago, and he only realized it was a faulty suggestion right after the younger boy had left, considering the library had an online database. But with phone numbers exchanged and a Saturday date planned, Wonwoo then had to deal with Mingyu’s excessive gushing. _Where was Joshua when this boy needed shushing?_ he would think sometimes.

Lunch breaks remained lunch breaks, as Soonyoung kept guard of Wonwoo’s laptop while they ate, and they would be the longest periods of socialization Wonwoo would have. Dinner dates with friends in nearby restaurants or cafeterias turned into eating in front of his laptop in the dorm as he skimmed through papers for other requirements. Soonyoung would arrive home, often with some freshly baked bread, knowing Wonwoo most likely had ramen or something instant for dinner.

“Geez, Wonwoo-ah, hurry up with that! You’re leaving me to third wheel Minghao and Jun!” Soonyoung would whine with puffed up cheeks.

Wonwoo would smile at him with tired eyes. He was trying his best to finish as fast as he could.

The weekend before the deadline then slowly approached. Wonwoo was at a whopping seven thousand words, yet he still had a quarter of his planned outline to write. It didn’t bother him at all, he was sure to finish it, but it did make unavailable for a weekend-long trip organized by Seungcheol. “To celebrate his and Jeonghan hyung’s upcoming graduation! Even Chan’s going, because he’s gonna graduate from high school soon too!” Seokmin had said. With his semester-end project still ongoing alongside other requirements, he politely declined Seungcheol’s invitation through a brief private message. The older man understood and even opted to get something for Wonwoo and meet him another time instead.

When Saturday arrived, Wonwoo was surprised to wake up with Soonyoung eating breakfast in their dormitory living room, watching a movie on television.

“I thought you’d be leaving with them,” Wonwoo said. Soonyoung, mouth filled with food, smiled and shook his head.

“You obviously weren’t listening when I told everyone I’d be staying,” he replied with a smug expression.

Wonwoo didn’t understand. Soonyoung had suggested most of what they wanted in the itinerary along with Seokmin and Seungkwan. “Why?”

Soonyoung sighed. “Someone needs to clean this place while you’re still too absorbed with your work.”

Wonwoo smiled softly. “If you say so.”

Soonyoung had Wonwoo work in the living room, so they would at least be in each other’s company. Soonyoung watched television or practiced some dance moves, giving Wonwoo something to distract him for a few minutes before resuming work. Soonyoung also asked Wonwoo what he wanted to eat for lunch and dinner, and had dragged him both times to the dinner table once their delivery had arrived. He talked about the dinner dates with Minghao and Jun, or Seungkwan and Seokmin’s message updates on their trip, or Jihoon’s reluctance to join because he wanted to sleep instead. They scrolled through scenic pictures sent in the group chat by Seungcheol, selfies and groupies by Jun, and ridiculous pictures of others sleeping in the car by Jeonghan. Dinner had taken longer than they both wanted from all the laughing they did, but Wonwoo didn’t mind. He hadn’t enjoyed himself like this for a while, even during lunch breaks.

“You go back to work, I’ll wash dishes,” Soonyoung said after dinner. Wonwoo shook his head and carried their plates to the kitchen sink.

“That can wait,” he answered. The other boy raised a brow at him, and Wonwoo lightly kicked Soonyoung’s leg. “You’ve done too much. Let me help.”

As they washed the dishes, Soonyoung had asked how his paper was going. Proudly, Wonwoo had declared ten thousand words. “I’m almost done.”

Soonyoung smiled brightly. “We should have some fancy dinner tomorrow to celebrate! Maybe take pictures too – they’d be jealous with fancy food!”

They returned to the couch afterwards, Soonyoung back to watching movies and chatting with the others, while Wonwoo was back to typing. After half an hour, all he had left to finish was the concluding paragraph. His eyes were tired, and surely a minute or two of keeping it shut wouldn’t hurt.

Two minutes turned into two hours, and Wonwoo jolted on the couch as he saw the television off, moonlight the sole source of illumination in the room. Soonyoung was nowhere in sight, but he was able to spot his laptop on top of the living room table.

He didn’t remember lying down at all, and yet a blanket was draped on top of his form. He blinked, noticing a neon pink piece of paper on top of the blanket, just above his abdomen. He squinted, trying his best to make out Soonyoung’s rushed scrawl.

_hey hey you fell asleep! so i turned off your laptop. don't worry, i saved the file! if you wake up and read this, go back to sleep. you’re tired and you can finish that tomorrow, ok?_

_p.s. it’s really good! lol you understand time dilation more than i do now hahaha!_

Wonwoo smiled and dropped the note back on the blanket. Soonyoung was right – he had time to finish it tomorrow. And he’d try his best to finish it as fast as he could, so maybe he could spend more than just dinner with Soonyoung.


End file.
